


Not Professional!

by Ikasury, Summer_Dusk



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Totally Canon, Yes Mòrag is in her swimsuit, and Nia wears that cute summer dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Dusk/pseuds/Summer_Dusk
Summary: A little rewrite of Mòrag's and Nia's first meeting in the consul's office... With one little twist: They are wearing their new DLC outfits~





	1. Not Professional!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ikasury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/gifts).



> They keep their DLC outfits on when you rewatch the cutscenes in the menu XD It is canon! I came up with VERY reasonable explanations for this XD Needed to make just a little tweak...  
> For convenience's sake imma just ignore Nia's clearly visible core crystal XD  
> This DLC gave me so much life, you guys
> 
> Anyway, this was just a dumb idea I had when I aquired the new outfits, it wasn't even on my "to write" list! But then I told Ikasury about it and well, then I could not NOT write it~ Only fair to gift this to you :D Hope you like how it turned out!

Gold narrow eyes looked thoughtfully at the piece of clothing displayed in one of the Goldmouth’s many, many shops.  The pleated yellow dress was cute, very cute even. She took it in her hands, to examine it further. It was low-backed, with spaghetti straps that tied around the neck. She smiled unconsciously when she saw the picture of a white tiger beneath the left side of the chest. It was a nice dress, almost as if it was made for her. But they had a mission coming up soon, and Nia couldn’t imagine wearing _that_ amidst a salvaging mission.

“Hey, Nia!” A hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped.

“Mikhail!” She glared at him. “Stop sneaking up on me like that!”

The blond man just grinned. He looked at her cute pouty expression and then to the dress in her hands. “Aww, would you look at that? Seems like our Nia does have a taste for feminine stuff after all.”

Her eyes narrowed even more now. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, you know… with the way you talk and dress and behave…” Mikhail put his hands up and shrugged. “I just never pegged you as a ‘girly’ girl, you see.”

Nia was offended now. “Oi, watch it. I will have you know that I can be a very feminine if I wanna!” There may have been an embarrassed blush on her face now. Nia was aware of the fact that she wasn’t exactly a model lady and usually this didn’t bother her – except if someone called her out on this. It was an irony, really, because once she had been the perfect proper lady when she had lived in Echell. It had been a part of her, and still was, so she tried to reconnect with this side of hers from time to time – in her own pace at least. She did not need people like Mik to make fun of her!

“Sure.” He patted her head between the ears and in response she hissed at him. “I bet you would wear it just once and then never take it out of the closet again.”

“One more word and see if I will heal you next time Patroka mopes the floor with you again,” she threatened him.

Mikhail only smiled smugly at her and Nia felt the strong need to punch him for that. He let go of her and turned to leave. “I still have some maintenance work to do on the Monoceros,” he announced. “See you around, kitty cat.”

“Oh, you…!!” Nia stomped with her foot on the ground, not wanting to leave the conversation hanging like that. “Come back here, you coward!”

But Mikhail only raised his arm and waved lazily at her while he walked further and further away.

With a frown, Nia turned her attention back to the dress in her hands. “I will show you feminine, just you wait and see…!”

And just like that she bought it, with her concerns regarding its appropriateness for what was to come completely forgotten.

 

When she arrived at Bana’s office to meet with Jin and Malos the two of them just stared at her.  
  
“What the hell are you wearing?” Malos was the first to comment on her new getup.

Nia crossed her arms defensively. “Nothin’…” she replied and sulkily averted her gaze sideways.

Jin stared at her for a little while longer before he came up with any commentary: “This is… not exactly professional wear.”

She stared back at him.

“You do realize that we will have to go into combat once the ship is salvaged, right?” Jin asked her, his blue eyes wandering up and down and finally coming to a rest on that… that white tiger plushie she wore around her right wrist.

Following his line of sight Nia blushed. “I just wanted a change! Is that too much to ask?!” she yelled.

Jin and Malos exchanged a long gaze.

They didn’t know what had gotten into their smallest party member, but they knew better than to argue with her. If she wanted to wear _that_ to their mission… They wouldn’t stop her as long as she did what she was told.

 

* * *

 

Obligatory leave.

Mòrag couldn’t believe it. Why had Niall thought it necessary to put her on forced leave after she had successfully detained a group of terrorists trying to sabotage the geothermal plant? Yes, she admitted it hadn’t gone as smoothly as per usual, but that was only because those bastards had planned for her to come and had set up a perfidious plan… It had _nothing_ to do whatsoever with the fact that she hadn’t slept properly in over a week, going through clues and finding and asking potential witnesses pertinent to the case. She had gotten hurt, so what? It happened. And she had gotten herself healed right after she had gotten the confession. The interrogation had only lasted three hours. Not too long actually.

Yet, here she was now: Torigoth. Without anything to do. Or at least, that’s what Niall thought. Mòrag had intended to send Brighid here anyway; she had heard rumours about Dughall conducting shady business and had wanted to investigate further, but that slippery dastard always found new excuses to delay a meeting.

Mòrag sighed. It was inconvenient, but at least she had the time to wait for Dughall to come around. Brighid was her eyes and ears in town, Mòrag would not miss a thing if she made adequate use of her free time, just like her brother wanted.

“Are you going out, Lady Mòrag?” Brighid’s voice asked behind her. It was not a question that needed to be answered though, seeing how her driver was already wearing her one-piece bathing suit.

Mòrag only nodded while she put her sarong around her hip. “Yes, I will go to Coolley Lake. Swimming is a great means to keep the body trained and the mind clear.” She took a look into the mirror and loosened her hair. “I just hope no one will recognize me…”

Brighid examined her driver and frowned when she noticed the pattern of the sarong: it was red, over and over imprinted with the same small golden symbol – which Brighid now recognized as the imperial emblem of Mor Ardain. The flame blade suppressed a sigh. She could comment on this, but then again, Mòrag was not the only Ardainian in town and a lot of them were openly proud of their home land, so she decided to let that one slip.

However, her driver then suddenly pulled out a transparent sun visor cap and put it on. It looked… silly, especially since Brighid had a feeling Mòrag only put that one on to compensate for her lack of inquisitorial hat. Now this she couldn’t leave uncommented.  
“Lady Mòrag, are you sure you will need this… this cap?” she asked carefully.

“Why yes, it helps hiding my face. That way I won’t get recognized as easily.”

There was a frown on Brighid’s face now. “Lady Mòrag, you usually have your face concealed with a hat. If you don’t want to be recognized, wouldn’t it be smarter to take this one off?” she asked and stared sternly at her driver.

Mòrag pretended to ignore her blade’s judgemental look by gazing very intensely into the mirror. “A fair point Brighid, but no can do. I need this piece of armour to protect my eyes from the sun,” she replied while she stroked some stray bangs out of her faintly flushed face.

Despite having her eyes closed, Brighid managed to give her driver a very flat stare. “ _Lady Mòrag_ …” Brighid’s hand twitched reflexively, wanting to burn that cap away for good. How did Lady Mòrag dare call that _thing_ a piece of armour?

Recognizing the tone in her voice, Mòrag knew this was the time for a tactical retreat. She cleared her throat and walked past her blade towards the door. “I will see you in the evening, Brighid,” she said and proceeded to leave her room.

Brighid stared after her driver, even after she had long left. Eventually, she only sighed and decided to take the day off as well.

 

* * *

 

“Lemme go!!!” The small Gormotti struggled to free herself from the Ardainian soldiers’ grip. “Sheesh! I get it, you got me! I won’t run!” she shouted. The grip they had around both her arms was strong and painful.

They had taken her to that idiot consul’s office, who was now gloatingly rubbing his hands. It was funny how his demeanour had changed as soon as Brighid, the one who had _actually_ managed to capture her, had left to inform her driver about this turn of events. There was a clear hierarchy to be seen here, but Nia did not care: Consul, Jewel of the Empire or the bloody Flamebringer herself – Nia would _not_ tell them a thing.

The soldiers let go of her as soon as she calmed down a bit and Nia rubbed her arms to ease the pain.

“Now tell me, Torna scum, where did the Aegis and her driver go?”, Dughall asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Seriously? That was his idea of an interrogation? No threats? No torture? Nia suppressed a snort. If all Ardainians were this stupid she may even be able to talk her way out of this. Nice, she just needed to stay calm and focused…

The door to the consulate opened and Brighid entered again. Nia braced herself for what was to come. She would not yield to whatever methods her driver would resort to in order to make her talk!

However, nothing could have prepared Nia for the sight of the woman that appeared behind Brighid: she had a swimsuit on. A bloody swimsuit…! A one-piece suit whose middle consisted of _see-through_ lacing. Nia’s eyes widened as she took in every detail of it, especially of the assets that were barley hidden by the middle part. Oh, this woman had some serious muscle…

Catching herself thinking some _very_ inappropriate thoughts Nia did the only thing she could think off at the moment: Scream.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!” She was not blushing. No. Not at all. And she was _certainly_ looking at the woman’s eyes and nowhere else! “How can you enter an interrogation dressed like THAT?! Is this what you bloody Ardainians call professional?!”

Her little outburst made the soldiers standing next to her take a step back.

There was surprise in the light brown eyes of Brighid’s driver and she just stared at the smaller Gormotti woman for a moment, examining her captive very thoroughly.

Damn it.

When Brighid had told her that she had seen and fought the Aegis and her driver and had managed to capture one of their friends, who was also conveniently one of the wanted Torna members…

Well, Mòrag had certainly not expected this… this criminal to take the form of a small Gormotti woman. To make matters worse: she was cute. And the yellow dress she was wearing only emphasized this. Mòrag averted her gaze before it could be deemed as impolite staring and spoke quietly: “You don’t seem dressed like a professional terrorist either…” If anything, Nia looked ready to go on a date. Mòrag hoped that the warmth in her cheeks had not manifested as a blush.

The Special Inquisitor then proceeded to take her place behind the consul’s desk, leaving poor, flustered Nia with nothing to reply to that.

Mòrag cleared her throat and looked at the wanted poster laid out in front of her and then back to the Gormotti woman. “So you are the Torna ruffian,” she began and was glad to notice that her voice gave none of the thoughts away she had been thinking mere moments ago. “I have to admit, you look a little different from your wanted poster…”

This was certainly an understatement. That wanted poster had done nothing to prepare Mòrag for this encounter.

“A LITTLE different?? Whoever drew this should be the one in jail!” Nia complained and stomped with her foot on the ground. She was glad for the distraction this stupid drawing of her provided. If she wanted to make it out of here she had to keep her wits about herself!

At this, the Special Inquisitor chuckled lightly. “Yes, I can understand your indignation…” she agreed. It was really an irony that Nia did not know just how _much_ Mòrag agreed with that statement.

The Gormotti woman huffed and crossed her arms. “You can drop the friendly act.” She had had several issues with those wanted posters and of all the people in bloody Alrest who could have agreed that those were _not_ an accurate depiction of herself it was that bloody woman who did? Unprompted at that, too. If they weren’t enemies, Nia might have actually liked her. Her looks at least certainly spoke for themselves… Nia shook her head to get rid of this last thought.

“You won’t name your friends?” Mòrag asked her bluntly.

The indignation was still visible on Nia’s face. “I’m not sure if I’d call those trigger-happy Torna goons ‘friends’…” she answered warily and averted her gaze sideways to avoid staring at the scantily clad woman in front of her. Yes, the less they thought she knew the better it was. She remembered the last time she saw Mikhail, which had been at the Goldmouth when he had teased her and came to the conclusion that even if this hadn’t been a lie she would have certainly not regretted that statement either way.

Mòrag examined the Gormotti for a few moments. “I think we have our wires crossed here,” she then said. “I am not talking about Torna.”

“Huh?” This made Nia look at her again. “You’re not?” She was genuinely surprised.

Mòrag gave her a smile. “I was referring to your more recent traveling companions,” she elaborated. Incidentally she noticed that some of her black hair had fallen in front of her shoulders and she stroked it with her hand to put it back again. She had barely had the time to fix herself up when Brighid had located her by the lake and had relayed to her the news of the capture. “The driver boy and his blade?” Part of her started to feel embarrassed about this now.

How could such a simple motion induce so many emotions inside her? Nia blinked and tried to remain steadfast. “You mean Rex and Pyra?” she asked while trying to fight the blush creeping onto her face.

Only when Mòrag’s smile turned into a cocky smirk did Nia realize the mistake she had just made. “Well, that was easy,” the Special Inquisitor said.

 _Dammit!_ was the only thing Nia could think at the moment. _Stupid, distracting Ardainian! You did that hair flip on purpose!_

Mòrag on the other hand had no idea that it had been this little movement that had the Gormotti loose her focus.

Dughall clapped his hands together. “Now that we know his name, it will be easy for us to catch him! Follow me!” he said to his soldiers. They saluted and accompanied him out of the consulate.

Nia looked after them with a frown. Well, at least this guy was a stupid idiot… It would have been easy to talk her way outta this if it had been just him, she realized with a pout. “So? Can I leave now?” she asked without turning back to Mòrag again. “You’ve got what you wanted, now I’m useless to you aren’t I?”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Mòrag replied and walked from her place behind the desk next to Nia. ”I fear I will have to keep you in custody for the time being.”

Nia’s ears flattened. Not a surprising answer.  
She tried again, this time with her most charming smile. “Pretty please?” she asked and folded her hands together. It couldn’t hurt to try at least.

In the background Brighid was just shaking her head. Knowing her driver, this might actually work…

Mòrag cleared her throat to hide her awkwardness. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Good thing the Gormotti hadn’t tried to pull this stunt beforehand.

Brighid raised an eyebrow, surprised at her driver’s willpower to resist that cute smile.

“But we _could_ make a small detour on our way to the titanship,” Mòrag then suggested. “Café Savvy is well known for its good drinks and cuisine. I will pay.”

Ah, there it was. Brighid placed a hand on her forehead.

Nia blinked when she heard that. Then she began to blush furiously. Did… did this stupid woman just ask her out on a date? The nerve…!  
“You really aren’t very professional…” she replied with a frown and crossed her arms once again; her face was all red.

“I am off-duty, technically.” The only thing Mòrag had picked up from Nia’s reply, was that she had _not_ declined her offer.

Nia snorted when she heard that. “Not professional,” she insisted. But if the Special Inquisitor wanted to pay, then Nia would be stupid to not take her up on the offer. She would land in jail either way, might as well make the best out of it.


	2. Want to Explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that date...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a gift/response to Summer_Dusk's gift and well... we both laughed at this entire scenario and probably played with it longer than it deserved~
> 
> So instead of posting it as a separate thing, or burying in my ever growing Inquistor Nyah pile, she agreed to just lemme post it here~
> 
> So have fun kids :D

“So then he tells me I’m not ‘ladylike’ enough,” there was a disgruntled snort, “Bloody wanker, like he’d know what _ladylike_ was, the girl he’s been crushin’ on for years cusses like an old sailor and barely had the time of day for him, yea!”

There was a small, but definitely there, snort from the black haired woman, picking at her food and eyeing the Gormotti woman animatedly complaining to her. It brought a small smile to Morag’s lips, “I take it there’s some _other_ reason he puts up with such abuse?”

Another indignant snort as Nia rolled her gold eyes, “Yea, you could say that,” she snickered, deciding to turn towards her Ardainian host, giving her a sly look, waiting for the woman to look at her directly. Raising her hand, Nia moved it from her shoulder down her side, “She’s like you, tall Ardainian looking, yea,” she raised her cream colored brow, watching the woman’s light brown eyes follow her hand. With a snicker she tucked her hands under chest, “has a lot of _assets_ her jacket hides _just_ _enough_ ,” her smirk picked up when she could see the light dance in the Inquisitor’s eyes, clearly finding the joke, then lowered her hand to her hips, “I mean she doesn’t even bother covering this bit!” with a playful scowl Nia just waves her hands, “I’m covering more with this little thing, ain’t even nearly as suggestive!”

A slim black brow rose, the smirk not leaving Morag’s lips, “A true _lady_ I see…”

Nia started snickering, dropping her little play and bringing her hand up to her nose trying to cover some of it, and the genuine smile on her lips, “Must be you Ardainians,” nonchalantly the Gormotti woman waved her hand, “Gotta be showing off all the time!”

Morag’s smile softened a bit and she turned back to her drink. This whole… _affair_ was embarrassing and she should feel more guilty for abusing her position, both as a high ranking officer in the Ardainian military, and her title as the Inquisitor to effectively blackmail this woman into spending time with her… and the excuse she was off-duty was so childish…

But Nia seemed to be enjoying herself, and Morag would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t.

The situation was farcical but… she was off-duty, technically shouldn’t have even been in her interrogation, and it wasn’t her fault Dughal left **_his_** prisoner in her care. She was supposed to be taking her back to the brig on the ship she’d rode in on, but as she was off-duty, and they were both in such casual clothing… well, swimwear, but that wasn’t so unusual in a place like Torigoth that was a port and had in-land lakes just behind it.

Thinking about her last line, Morag could only smirk. Nia was… not what she expected from a supposed terrorist. She was childish, brash, more than willing to _complain_ to her about the people she’d apparently only spent the last few months with because they’d picked her up in a pinch.

Now that they were ‘off the clock’ the Gormotti woman seemed more than willing to complain about the real terrorists, in the context that she was getting free food and drinks. Which Morag noticed she was _not_ shy about taking full advantage of…

But Morag was enjoying herself. If she were ‘on duty’ she would be taking this more seriously, treating it as an interrogation and writing every detail she was saying down. She was sure Brighid was nearby doing something similar or would remember the important bits to pass on later… but right now, Morag was just an off-duty woman enjoying an evening with company… for once.

Leaning over and scooting a bit closer to her captor, Nia stared at her curiously, bumping her arm as a small pout formed on her face, “Ey? You can’t say I’m boring you, yea?”

Focusing, light brown eyes turned to the Gormotti woman, saw her ears flick back concerned, noticed the little ways she fidgeted, how her eyes went to the table then her face several times… nervous and unsure.

Morag just smiled gently, “Far from it,” she put her hands down, hoping to seem less threatening and standoffish, “I don’t get much time off, I have been enjoying your company quite honestly.”

Her brow raised and the corresponding ear flicked, “You normally pick up your dates on the job?”

A bit of color rushed to the Ardainian woman’s cheeks and, well, she hadn’t wanted to flat out _say_ that… but she was glad the Gormotti woman considered it a date as well, “N-no,” clearing her throat, Morag tried to sound more confident, “I can’t say that has ever happened before, though technically that wasn’t even an interrogation, at least not officially…” she smirked, watching as Nia flatly eyed her.

“Yea, right,” the Gormotti Driver crossed her arms, carefully avoiding smooshing the small tiger wrist doll, “That whole technicality you being ‘off-duty’ and whatnot, yea?”

“I’m still off duty,” being cheeky, Morag took a sip from her glass, not at all hiding the smug smirk rising on her lips.

Nia’s gold eyes narrowed but her smirk picked up showing a fang, “You’re quite something, yea.”

Light brown eyes glanced over, hoping she looked more confident than she felt.

Those gold eyes trailed down, clearly getting another good look at the Inquisitor out of uniform, in nothing but a lacy black bathing suit. Her eyes zeroing in on the middle for perhaps the millionth time, Nia just couldn’t help drinking those abs in every chance she got…

Her own cheeky smirk picked up on her lips, eyes coming up to the woman’s face. She looked sly, watching her look.

Nia leaned in close, wanting to say something that would throw off that look… but knowing it was just an excuse to get near the woman. – _I must be bloody mental…_ \- didn’t matter, she’d been falling for the woman’s tricks all night.

Nia had her mouth open, ready to say something while Morag watched her carefully, amused the whole time…

“NIA!!”

… when SOMEBODY had to go and ruin it!

“Oi!” suddenly standing and growling fury, Nia pointed in the direction of whoever called her name, “Can’t you read the bloody mood!!” she wanted to smite vengeance on whoever just cockblocked her!

From the looks of that flat glare from the Ardainian, Morag was probably going to join her.

A young boy with brown hair and light eyes seemed to jump and squeak, holding up his hands and waving them about frantically as a tall red haired woman and large Nopon seemed to hide behind him.

“S-s-sorry! Was just-!! Well, I mean-!!” he jumped, holding his hands out pleadingly, “C’mon Nia!! We were worried about you!! We just got word you were going to be executed in a few days!!”

That caused a cream colored grey brow to raise, “You what?” she turned to Morag, blinking and looking at her confused, “Oi, you know anything about this?”

A frown spread under that flat look as Morag just sighed, “It must have been Dughal.”

“Well he works bloody fast,” Nia’s ears were back as she scowled, clearly not liking the reminder of the sketchy Consul.

Morag couldn’t help the small smirk that picked up at the edge of her lips, “It’s probably some plan to lure out the Aegis and her Driver…” those flat light brown eyes looked at the trio in front of them, specifically how the boy, who was only wearing some forgettable blue trunks, and the woman behind him in a red one-piece, had opposite core crystals in their chests.

_Emerald green_ core crystals.

A black brow rose and with the skittish look that crossed Nia’s face, realizing what Morag just figured out, the Inquisitor took it as confirmation.

Not that it mattered, “I’m off-duty, remember.”

A funny smirk passed Nia’s lips, somehow chiding and thankful at the same time, “Jeez,” lowering her hand to her hips and looking away, the Gormotti woman just shook her head, “How long you going to keep using that excuse, yea?”

“Until his majesty takes me off obligatory leave,” Morag just smirked, sitting back and enjoying her fruity cocktail. It wasn’t a lie, her brother was the one that put her on leave, and he hadn’t given her a required timeframe; just that she needed to ‘take leave’ and that was it.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head again, Nia looked at the three in front of her, sighing lightly, “Alright then, what you three up to?”

Rex seemed skittish and very confused, looking from the Gormotti woman to the Ardainian woman, even pointing between them, “Nia, you want to explain…”

“No, I don’t,” those gold eyes got flatter, crossing her arms indignantly.

“But then-! How did you-?!” the boy seemed to get more and more confused, looking between the women.

Nia frowned, “I’m still captured!” she stomped her foot, getting the three’s attention on her, “Hell, Brighid is just a few tables down!” pointing behind her.

The team could see the blue flame Blade kindly smile at them, waving her hand politely.

Rex, Pyra, and Tora looked completely confused by this situation.

“So then who’s this?!” frustrated and confused, Rex pointed to the black haired Ardainian woman in the bathing suit drinking with Nia.

“Who you think it is?” dramatically Nia waved her hand, “This is Brighid’s Driver!” honestly, it’s like the boy couldn’t just put two and two together himself.

“The illustrious Flamebringer?” that was Gramps, flying up out of Rex’s bag on his back and seemed to hover closer to get a better look of the Ardainian, “Is this true? I had heard she was very serious and much more…” he looked up and down at what he could see, “Ahem… well, ‘conservative sort’ springs to mind.”

Those light brown eyes narrowed flatly on the small titan, simply answering, “I’m on leave.”

“Yea, and you lot are _interrupting_ something!” Nia growled, leaning over the table seemingly trying to get her point across, “So if you’re not going to try _rescuing_ me, which could you do another time, yea? Mind telling us what’s going on and what you’ve heard about this ‘me getting executed’ bit, or shove off!”

“Uh…” Rex scratched the back of his head just looking confused. He turned to look at the other two and Gramps still floating near Morag, frown picking up on his face, “Well, see… we were planning to come rescue you, but needed to get something for Tora first, and since they said it wasn’t going to be for three days, figured we had the time to fix Tora’s thing then come bust you out with it!”

Light brown and gold eyes just stared at the boy flatly.

“Bloody hell,” Nia had to sit back down, putting her head in her hand. She knew she said he could explain, but she didn’t think he’d _actually_ just flat out say it like that! Especially in front of…

“Boy,” Morag’s voice cut through the air between them as she politely set her drink back down, “Am I correct in stating that you just admitted to conspiracy to break out a criminal from imperial custody, _in front of_ an Ardainian officer?”

“What?” the boy blinked, looking around him, “I don’t see an Ardainian officer around here?”

At this point Nia wasn’t the only one face palming.

“Rex my boy,” Gramps was shaking his head whilst holding it in his talon, “The Flamebringer Morag Ladair, the woman sitting right there… she is the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, the right hand of the Emperor himself and the strongest Driver in their military in charge of their strongest Blade, Brighid.”

“Huh?” the boy seemed to blink, looking from Gramps to the woman in the black bathing suit next to Nia, gawking as his face started to go red, “No? You got to be kidding, Gramps!” he was pointing between Morag and Nia, “They look like they’re on a date! Why would someone that important be wasting their time with Nia? Especially since she’s supposed to be their prisoner?!”

“Oi-you!” Nia was up and growling again, more because she was trying to ignore the fact her face was burning and that was insulting!

For her part, Morag was thankful for the silly visor she had brought with her, pulling it down a bit to help hide her own blush.

“Rex…” Gramps was facepalming and shaking his head again. The boy really could stick his foot in his mouth at times.

“What? Oh c’mon!” the Salvager boy looked frantic, “I can’t have been the only one thinking it?”

“Rex…” Pyra had her hands covering her face and shaking her head. This situation was just getting worse by the second and her young Driver didn’t know it at all.

“Rex-Rex,” Tora seemed to wobble over to the Salvager boy, pat him on the side with his ear-wing and give a long sigh, “Friend is very young, Tora understand confusion,” another pat before he opened his beady brown eyes and looked at the two women in front of them, “Is gift of Architect! Though true shame…”

It took the group a second to understand what Tora was hinting at…

“You fuzzy little PERVERT!!” Nia looked about to jump over the table and punt the Nopon.

Thankfully, as silly as it seemed, Morag grabbed her arm and held the Gormotti woman in place, while trying to hide her snicker with her other, “N-Nia, calm down…”

“He just said-!!” the words died on Nia’s lips when she saw the wicked smirk on the Ardainian woman’s face. A blush may or may not have crept up her white marked cheeks.

Morag was smirking, looking confident behind her visor as she let go of Nia’s arm now that she seemed stunned in place. It was cute, seeing her get so flustered so easily at a small _suggestion_. – _Not that I wouldn’t mind…_ \- though the idea that the pervy little Nopon even had that in mind when looking at the two of them together… well she wasn’t quite sure how to interpret that or how it made her feel. Nopon were just strange with strange thought processes. – _Why would a Nopon even be interested in humans in such a way?_ \- maybe he was just a little pervert.

The look she could feel Brighid giving her wasn’t helping either.

Coughing into her hand, drawing attention back to a more _serious_ thought, “Boy,” Morag addressed the Aegis Driver, “You care about your comrade, correct? At least enough to attempt such a… _rescue_.” Her light brown eyes may have moved towards the Gormotti in the sundress, she still looked adorably flustered.

“Of course!” Rex pumped his fists, “Nia saved my life against those Torna bastards!” he waved his hand back towards Pyra, “Helped save Pyra too! We wouldn’t be here if not for her!”

“Rex…” those cream colored ears went back surprised as Nia looked at the boy. She hadn’t thought he considered much about her, no one really did. – _Not even Jin…_ \- looking down she looked thoughtful, gold eyes glancing towards the scantily clad Ardainian woman.

Morag was looking at her, a minute gentle smile hidden from the others by her hand but clear for her to see.

It brought that blush back furiously. – _What’s she doing?_ -

“And what about me?” Gramps grumped, putting his tiny claws on his fuzzy hips as he floated in front of Rex, “I saved you both as well!”

“Yea, well,” the boy Salvager scratched the back of his head, “But Gramps, you’ve always been lookin’ out for me!”

“Hmp!” the tiny titan crossed his arms and looked away offended, “I see how it is...”

“Gramps…” the boy pleaded with his former home but Gramps didn’t seem to be heeding him.

Morag just raised a slim black brow, “And about the disturbance in Torigoth?” she looked between each of them, ending on Nia who was pouting and looking away, the light blush still not leaving her cheeks. It still looked cute on her, “Care to tell me your side of that incident?”

“Eh-heh,” Rex nervously scratched his head, “Well, not much to say,” he looked down blushing embarrassed, “I didn’t know there was all these rules for being a Driver, and Nia what with her being wanted and all…” when he looked up the Inquisitor was giving him what he assumed was a very serious look. Slightly panicking, Rex waved his hands, “H-hey I mean, c’mon! I just saved Pyra from that ship!! And landed here on Gormott on accident! Wasn’t meant to be anything!”

“Oi!” Nia hissed, stomping her foot as she turned on the boy, “What about all that about me saving you lot, ey?!”

“Yes!” Gramps was still sulking, tiny claws on tiny fuzzy hips, “And what’s this about _you_ saving everyone? I don’t recall you swooping in to pick you all up and fly off, dodging fire from that monstrous ship?”

“Eh-heh, I mean,” backed into a corner again, the boy was nervously scratching his head, “That’s all… well… yes… but, c’mon guys! You know what I meant!”

The two just glared at him flatly.

“So there was no malicious intent?” again, Morag cut through all the antics, clearly just wanting to get to the bottom of this entire affair, “Simply a case of misunderstanding?”

“W-well, yea?” Rex’s voice squeaked, sheepishly looking up at the Inquisitor and Brighid who had walked over towards the group at some point, “I mean… we could handle the Torigoth guards no problem but her,” he pointed at Brighid, “Well, they called her in and we would’a been toast if not for that pipe…”

“Can thank Tora for grandiose save!” the Nopon posed a moment before deflating, moving to scratch his head, “Though not meant to hit pipe. Good results either way!”

“Hmp,” it was probably the first time Morag had seen Brighid look offended. Clearly that ‘loss’ was not something the famed Jewel of the Empire even wanted to consider.

Though glancing at Nia, she seemed just as offended, having been caught leading them to this situation.

“Er, I’m sorry Nia,” Rex suddenly said unbidden, “You know we didn’t want to leave you, but you told us to go and well,” he looked back at Pyra who looked just as concerned, “We tried our best but it didn’t seem to do much… so…”

Gold eyes glared flatly at the boy for a good long second, before Nia just sighed, rolling her eyes and looking away, “Nothin’ doin’, I’m the one that told you to run. No point we all gettin’ caught, yea?” when Nia chanced a glance, Morag had a funny little smirk on her lips. It made the Gormotti Driver self-conscious again, face going red and having to look away. – _Would she_ **stop** _doing that?!_ -

Morag didn’t, smirking at Nia a moment before turning back to the boy, “So, despite being the Driver of the Aegis, you had no intention of fighting?”

“It’s not like we wanted to!” the boy pouted, waving his hands animatedly, “Pyra’s just looking to get to Elysium, and all I want to do is help her get there!”

“Elysium?” a slim black brow rose.

“Tch, yea,” Nia had crossed her arms, snorting at the thought, “He thinks that fairy tale is real,” she eyed the boy Driver, “Only a child would still believe in something like that.”

“Hey!” Rex stomped his foot, “It is real! Pyra was born there! I saw it when I died!”

That black brow rose higher, “This sounds like an interesting story…”

“Lady Morag?” Brighid questioned her Driver, facing her with her own curiously raised brow. It almost sounded like her Driver was interested in this farce.

A funny, almost childish, grin picked at the Ardainian woman’s lips as she looked up at her Blade, “Brighid,” there was something off about her voice, “Would you care to go fetch the Torna Blade, I believe he needs to be _escorted_ to the brig with his Driver…”

“Lady Morag…” Brighid’s voice wasn’t even questioning at this point, seemingly flat as she just _looked_ at her Driver, “We are on leave, you can’t just request that Blade to be transferred. And what about the guard?”

“I’m sure **_you_** would be more than enough Brighid,” the smirk was rising on the Inquisitor’s face as she took a sip from her nearly discarded drink, “I may be on leave, but you were never given such a direct order…”

“I believe it was implied when my Driver was put on _Obligatory Leave_ ,” Now Brighid had her arms crossed under her chest. She could see plain as day what her Driver was playing at and it was foolish. Her seemingly closed eyes turned to the Gormotti Driver who was looking at Morag curiously, almost hopeful. Brighid knew _exactly_ where this foolish idea was stemming from.

Part of the blue flame Blade expected more from her Driver than something this childish… but the rest of her almost anticipated it. – _You do not think clearly Lady Morag when such a cute girl is around…_ -

Morag just gave her Blade a final winning smirk and Brighid finally relented.

“Very well, I shall fetch the Blade in question…” she turned on an elegant heel, “I’m sure he’ll be most interested in hearing about this predicament as well…”

Watching Brighid leave, Nia could only furrow her brow, raising a curious ear, and turning to the Ardainian woman, “Morag?”

The Inquisitor set down her drink, an almost smug look on her face, “I believe it is my duty, as a member of the Ardainian military, to help escort such dangerous criminals to their final destination…”

Raising a cream colored grey brow, Nia crossed her arms and looked at the woman, “Uh-huh? And what about all that bit about being on leave?”

“Well, then I’ll just have to ensure my duty is completed by the time it’s over,” those light brown eyes looked at the Gormotti woman coyly, “If, hypothetically, my charge were to continue on her journey with her comrades, it would only stand to reason I would be required to follow and ensure that she _eventually_ makes it to her proper detainment…”

A sly smirk rose on the Gormotti woman’s face, taking a step closer to the Ardainian woman, “And if this _hypothetical_ situation took you off Gormott?”

The Inquisitor waved her hand, “I’m on leave, I’m not required to report in or muster at any station specifically,” those sly light brown eyes opened, eyeing the cute Gormotti woman, “Just so long as I keep an _eye_ on my charge…”

“Oh you can keep ‘em both on me all you want, hehe,” a cheeky grin spread on Nia’s face, leaning in close to the sly woman.

“Uh… that’s nice,” a nervous voice cut in between the woman. Rex still hadn’t seemed to learn his lesson from before, “But-uh? Does that mean Nia can continue on with us?!”

“Ugh,” Nia immediately deflated, sighing deeply and leaning over completely. Not even thinking she leaned her forehead on Morag’s shoulder, just wanting to close her eyes and growl about the mood being ruined again. The boy was blunt and just didn’t seem to understand a bit of subtlety. “Bloody spell it out in front of him…”

“Heh-heh,” also without thinking, seeing as the Gormotti woman was being so direct, Morag pushed down any embarrassment she felt at the sudden contact. There wasn’t much she could do about the red she was sure was spreading on her face, but she could play it off as if it didn’t bother her. Reaching up she simply raised her hand to pet back one of Nia’s ears, if she was going to be physical… well she could blame it on their drinks, that cute dress, and her being on leave, “I’m sure we can explain fully, later…”

Nia leaned back, just to pout in the woman’s face, pink obvious on her cheeks as this level of closeness was a bit much for both of them. She could only stand about another second before either burying her head in the Ardainian’s shoulder and hiding her embarrassment, or getting away. She opted for the second, scratching behind her ear nervously while blushing, “Y-yea… sure… but we should get out of here soon, else that idiot Consul and his goons might try to mess up this whole plan…”

Morag just smirked, liking seeing Nia flustered, “Very well,” she stood up, facing the Aegis and her Driver along with the Nopon with as casual a glance as she could muster, “Forgive the deception, but if Nia is to continue on your journey, Brighid and I will accompany you as well.”

The three blinked surprised.

“We-well then… eheh,” Rex nervously scratched the back of his head, “That’ll be good! Could always use the help! And to get help from a real Driver!”

“Oi!” Nia stomped her foot, “I’m a real Driver too!!”

“Yea, but Nia!!” the boy waved his hands between the two, “You’re… well, **_you_** … and Morag’s all… famous right? Being a super strong Driver, right?!” his smile was charmingly fake, clearly the boy lost his own reasoning halfway through.

Nia just growled, probably would have jumped at him hissing…

… If not for the toned arm that linked with hers and started tugging her away.

“I believe there was some task that needed completing before departing?” the Inquisitor said casually, not even bringing up the vibrant blush on the Gormotti woman’s cheeks.

“Yes-yes!!” Tora bounced after the women, “New friends help Tora with project!! Then we take Unclepon Umon’s ship and head to World Tree!!” there was an oddly cheery bounce to each of the Nopon engineer’s steps, clearly pleased with this new arrangement.

“Well, then we’d best be quick,” Morag tugged on the visor over her eyes, “Best to leave as soon as possible…”

Nia snickered at the taller woman’s side, tugging on her arm with a smirk, “Don’t want to be caught shirking your duties, ey?” she leaned in closer, ears back slyly, “Or is it getting caught with a criminal like me on your arm…”

The blush that rose on Morag’s face answered for her.

Rex and Pyra just stood where they’d been left confused.

“Did we just… get another party member?” Rex just scratched his head blinking dumbfounded.

“I think so?” Pyra was blinking as well, just as confused.

The two just looked at each other and shrugged. If it meant one less worry on their way to the World Tree and their goal of Elysium, was there really a reason to question it?

Gramps just sighed, shaking his head and going back into Rex’s knapsack. It was a good thing he was no longer the one carrying Rex and his every growing strange group on his back, instead being the passenger in the boy’s bag. At least this way he could just sleep all the coming awkwardness away.

Not that he didn’t chuckle at the absolute confusion of the poor boy and the flame type Aegis. Their journey just got all the more complicated.


End file.
